


Human Intimacy 101

by WritingsoftheRainbow (orphan_account)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Astronauts, F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Sex in Space, Spaceships, Tags May Change, Voyeurism, gays in space, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WritingsoftheRainbow
Summary: White and Purple didn't really want to infiltrate a team of human astronauts to keep tabs on them and ensure they didn't mean their planet harm. But that's the way it worked out, and now they had to make the best of it.Fortunately for them - and for their crewmates - White thought of a way they could make this trip more pleasant for everyone.
Relationships: Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), lots of relationships - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Human Intimacy 101

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I’m going to hell
> 
> Note: I’ll be taking some liberties with things like layouts and implementing my own headcanons for the sake of the story/smut, so while I know that Mira HQ doesn’t really have doors, I added that to make the moment work. Also, this story takes place some time in the future, so that’s my explanation for any sci-fi technology that makes its way into this piece (and maybe some minor social changes, too)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, fellow sinners!

If it had been up to him, White would never have been on that damned spaceship in the first place. Was he worried about the possibility of human invaders on his home planet? Of course. Nor was he opposed to the idea of two of them infiltrating the humans’ spacecraft. He just didn’t want to be the one to do it. 

But they drew straws, and as fate would have it, White was selected to go. So here he was, standing in the administration room at Mira HQ, the humans’ headquarters. The crew, White and his fellow alien included, were set to launch in two days. White had never dreaded going into space before; in fact, it was quite the opposite. White had always been fascinated by the stars, the planets, the great big expansiveness of the universe surrounding them. But the trip was estimated to take somewhere between seven and twelve months. The mere thought of it made White a little shaky; being stuck on a ship for an entire year, surrounded by humans who could not at any cost find out who you really were, with only a stranger of the same species who you could confide in.

Needless to say, White would rather be anywhere else. But it was too late to turn back now. He swiped his identification card at the entrance to the headquarters, and the sterile white doors slid open with a hiss. “Access granted,” a mechanical voice spoke. With a gulp, White stepped inside, the doors closing quietly behind him. As White made his way down the hall and up towards the reactor, he passed by several people in white coats, goggles and other attire that Purple told him signified that they were scientists. White made an effort not to stare. From the books he had read during his preparation before joining the crew, human anatomy wasn’t too different from his own, with a few key exceptions. Still, knowing they were an entirely different species made it hard not to gawk.

After pausing briefly in the decontamination chamber, White entered the room that held the HQ’s reactor. Unlike the rest of the HQ, made up of mostly light gray and sterile white, the reactor room was dark gray, giving it an almost ominous feel compared to the rest. In the center stood the reactor itself, a glowing ball of energy surrounded by three metallic pincer-like appendages that White had yet to figure out the purpose of. Yellow and black stripes on the floor marked how far back one should stand, and White abided by them, giving the reactor a couple feet of space. He glanced down at the control panel in front of him. So many buttons, lights, switches - why would you even need this many controls for this thing?

“Hey.” White jumped, spinning around and nearly smacking Purple in the face. She laughed.

“My god, don’t go scaring me like that again, or I might actually have a heart attack,” White exclaimed. He didn’t know if it was actually possible for him to have a heart attack in the same way that humans could, but he didn’t feel like finding out.

“No promises,” Purple replied. She reached up to her head and slid off her helmet, letting White see the smirk on her face.

Again, as far as anatomy went, humans and Polians were very similar, which fortunately meant that both White and Purple could easily pass off as one of them. Although both her and White lived on the snowy surface of their planet, as opposed to down closer to the lava rivers, her skin was a shade darker than White’s, closer to that of most of their crewmates. Her eyes were a shade of brown almost dark enough to blend in with her pupils. She ran a hand through her bangs, her shoulder-length black hair falling in a way that framed her face. 

“So, are you getting used to...all of this?” Purple asked, gesturing about them. White opened his mouth, paused, and glanced around the corners of the room.  _ No cameras, I think we’re good. _

“It’s, uh...well, it’s weird, that’s for sure,” he replied.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Purple looked down into the tinted visor of her helmet. “I think we’ll be fine, though. So long as we don’t do anything stupid, they won’t have any reason to be suspicious of us.” She looked up at White. “All we’ve gotta do is act like we’re humans, do some astronaut things, and keep ourselves occupied and informed until we land.”

White gulped. Technically, Purple  _ was  _ telling the truth. During their debriefing before being sent to Earth, they were told that their main priority was discreetly keeping an eye on the humans, earning their trust and ensuring that they meant no harm to the inhabitants of Polus.  _ We do not intend to be unreasonably hostile towards them, _ the leader of their operation had said to White.  _ Assuming that they have no ill intent here, we will allow their stay as we would any other guest. _ But there was a catch, one that made White the most nervous out of all their instructions: if at any point, any of the crewmates had become convinced beyond any reasonable doubt of Purple and White’s true origins, the crewmates were to be “disposed of”. The same held true if they became hostile, or if they intended to attack or conquer Polus for themselves.  _ It’s unfortunate that we must prepare you for this,  _ White’s leader told him when they were describing the quickest, easiest ways to kill a human,  _ but if worst comes to worst, it will be necessary. If the humans find out who you are, _ the captain told them _ , they won’t hesitate to kill you.  _

“Yeah, piece of cake,” he muttered. For a little bit, the two stood there together, strangers on a strange planet, staring at the ever-glowing ball of energy that powered the building they stood in.

White wouldn’t admit it to Purple just then, but he had a bad feeling about this.

\-- 1 Day Until Launch --

The day started off normal, if hectic. The ten crewmates were set to launch by tomorrow, and so Mira HQ was filled with all kinds of workers doing last minute maintenance, prep work, and double-checking anything and everything. “This can’t end up like the last one,” White overheard one of the scientists say. The air was tense, nervous, and it wasn’t helping White one bit. He couldn’t find Purple, and he didn’t think he was ready to casually start a conversation with any other of his soon-to-be crewmates, so White was looking for the next best thing: somewhere he could be alone.

One of the differences between humans and Polians was their flexibility. While an average human of White’s size would have a hard time squeezing themselves into the vents of Mira HQ, White could easily fit in them. It was Purple who demonstrated this to him, and although at the time he didn’t think it would be of any use, it seemed like today that would be the only room in the building not filled with people. It would be cramped, sure, but he would stand it if it meant some peace and quiet. White went to the bathroom, and was able to climb on the toilet, pry open a vent with the screwdriver he kept on his utility belt, and crawl into the vents without anyone seeing him.

The vents connected almost every room in the headquarters, so as White started to crawl away from the bathroom, he heard little bits and pieces of conversation, sounds from various rooms, all kinds of buzzing, whirring, and talking. He continued on, thanking the stars that the vents here were spacious enough for him not to feel very claustrophobic. In a couple of minutes, he found a spot where he could lie down. He let out a sigh of relief. Finally, someplace quieter. Out of curiosity, White flipped over onto his stomach, peering out the ventilation grid. He was looking into the admin room, empty except for Red, one of the other crewmates. 

Red was watching the admin screen, his head propped up with his hand. He had his helmet on, so White couldn’t see his expression through the tinted visor, but he could guess that Red was bored. That’s another thing White would need to get used to for the length of this trip: HQ had told them that outside of spending downtime in their rooms, showering, or going to sleep, they should try to keep their visors on at all times, for safety’s sake while performing their tasks. That meant that White would need to get used to not being able to see people’s expressions most of the time.

White was about to turn around and head back when he noticed Red go tense. He stood there for a moment, looking down at himself, before giving a barely audible sigh and going to the doors behind him. His back was to White as he peered out into the hall for a second or two, and stepped back into the room. With a couple of taps on a number pad, the doors slid shut. Red went to the far right corner of the room, sitting down with his back against the wall. He sighed again. White was...confused. Was Red upset? Why’d he shut the doors?

A couple seconds passed, with no more movement from either person, until:

“Fuck it,” Red muttered under his breath. With no further hesitation, he spread his leg, reached down, and palmed his crotch. And with that, it clicked. White’s cheeks grew warm. So  _ that _ ’s what he was watching. Red continued, stroking himself over his clothes a couple more times before taking off one of his gloves and shoving it down the front of his pants. He was already humping into his hand, panting just loud enough to reach White’s ears.

White was stuck between the urge to leave Red to his own devices out of sheer embarrassment, and the urge to stay and watch, fueled by the feeling growing between his legs. He subconsciously ground himself a little against the vent’s surface in a futile attempt for friction. He had learned about human reproductive organs while studying their biology, and he knew a tiny bit about human mating rituals. But it was one thing to read about it in a textbook, and quite another to see it with his own two eyes. Red was touching himself fully clothed, and White almost wished he wasn’t wearing so much.

Before long, Red’s movements became more fervent, his quiet moans turning into gasps and short, breathless whimpers. White could see it in his body language when he came - his whole body tensed, his hips pressing into his hand, his head tilted back, a moan descending into something like a growl. For a second or two, Red just sat there, seemingly collecting himself, while White was still frozen to the spot. Red stood up, glanced down at his pants, reopened the doors, and walked out. 

That left White, still laying on his stomach in the vents and processing what he just saw. He...he wasn’t supposed to see that, right? Was this something humans normally did? None of the textbooks he read talked about this kind of thing. Mating processes were touched on, sure - but nothing like what he just saw Red doing. White realized that he had been slowly grinding his own hips down into the surface below him in a subconscious search for friction. He couldn’t deny that he enjoyed that. The idea that he wasn’t supposed to see that almost made it more exciting.

_ Well, if human biology is similar to ours _ , White thought to himself as he made his way back to where he had entered the vents,  _ then he was probably pleasing himself in the same way we do sometimes.  _ White gulped.  _ And that means I  _ definitely _ wasn’t supposed to see that.  _

It took a bit to get back to the bathroom, and during that time, White couldn’t get his mind off of what he saw Red doing in admin. Trying his best to ignore the more...carnal thoughts, White wondered if he should tell Purple about it. Maybe this would be important to know for the future, when they’d all be in closer quarters together. 

...wait a minute.

White had an idea.

\--3 hours later--

“Hey, sorry that took me so long,” Purple said as she walked into White’s living quarters. “Damn reactor thing wouldn’t start, and everyone was freaking out.” She took a seat on White’s bed next to him. “Speaking of, where have you been?”

“I’ve been, uh...around.” The living quarters at Mira HQ were far from glamorous - but, to be fair, they were only supposed to serve as temporary rooms. There was a stiff, neatly made bed, with a set of drawers on the left to store your belongings, a small table with a chair off to the right, and not much else apart from that. It wasn’t like White got to spend much time in there, anyway - when he wasn’t being put through drills, he was doing some last-minute reading on human psychology, world history, and Earth’s biology, or taking his meals in the cafeteria. So he was glad he and Purple were able to find a spare moment to talk with one another.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” White continued as he took off his helmet with a  _ hissss _ , the airtight material giving way, as Purple did the same. “And I think I’ve got an idea for how we could make sure relations between us and the others stay...friendly.”

“Yeah?” White took a deep breath. He was really about to say this, huh?

“Yeah. So- and I know this might sound weird, but hear me out- what if we- I don’t know- tried to have a more... _ intimate _ relationship with them?” Purple blinked, and there was a moment of silence in which White felt like burying himself in a hole.  _ That sounded better in my head. Damnit, now Purple is gonna think I’m a pervert, and- _

“...why do you say that?” Purple’s response surprised White. He was expecting a slap across the face, but instead, Purple looked intrigued.

“Um, it just...it just seems like humans really like being intimate with one another-”  _ And themselves _ , White added internally. “Both sexually and otherwise. And I think that if we could, I don’t know- get closer to them in that manner, then we wouldn’t have to worry about them thinking ill of us, or being suspicious of us.”

Purple nodded. “But wouldn’t we have to limit ourselves to just one crewmate? Because from what I can tell, humans generally like to stick with one partner.”

“Well, they used to,” White said, “but from what I’ve read on the Internet recently, most people are much more open-minded about having relationships with several people than they used to be. And I’m pretty sure humans can have sexual relations without necessarily needing to have romantic relations with them, either.”

Purple leaned back on her hands and let out a sigh. 

“Honestly? I don’t think that sounds like too bad of a plan.” She turned to face White. “But whatever we do, we can’t screw up how they feel about us. If that means not having sex with them, then we won’t have sex with them. And if that means being intimate with them, then we can do that, too. But we can’t afford to mess this up.”  _ But you knew that already,  _ Purple’s eyes seemed to say.

“Yeah, I know. And that’s why I think this is our best bet.” White walked over to the table and took a swig of water from a cup he had brought back from the cafeteria. “So, do you have any, uh...preferences? As far as the crewmates go? I know we haven’t really gotten to know them too well, but it’s probably a good idea to cover that before we try and go through with this plan.”

“Hmm…” Purple’s eyes drifted up to the ceiling as she contemplated the question. “Well, unless human females are radically different from female Polians, I think I’d rather mate with them.”

White nodded. “That works out. I like males better, too.”

Purple smiled and shook her head, chuckling. “God, what have we gotten ourselves into?” White laughed too, bordering on nervous.

“No idea,” White said. “But hey, what’s the worst that could happen?”


End file.
